The Rules of the Road
by LLF
Summary: Luka and Abby are on a road trip to Maggie's in Minnesota and back. Total domestic bliss. Enjoy the ride!
1. Rule Number 1

"Anything else?" Luka asked as he came into their bedroom. Abby nodded toward the packed suitcases on their bed and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, this is our stuff...yours and mine," Abby said as she picked Lauren up from their bed and cuddled her against her shoulder. "All the other things you've carried down were her's."

"I know, I know...diaper bag...suitcase...stroller...swing...playpen...case of diapers...it's very good thing that you are nursing her," he groaned and picked up the suitcases.

"You were the one that wanted a road trip," Abby sighed happily. She followed him out of the apartment to the street where the doorman stood watch over their unlocked car. Luka put the suitcases in the back of the vehicle while Abby settled Lauren in the car seat in the middle of the back.

"I'm going to run up to see if we've forgotten anything and then lock the place up," Luka said. Abby nodded and slid into the front seat and buckled her seat belt. She busied herself organizing the maps and travel brochures Luka had been collecting. She scowled as he crossed in front of the car and held up some CD cases.

"How could you forget to pack these?" he asked as he climbed behind the wheel and tossed his Barry Manilow and Celine Dion CDs into her lap. "I found them under the pillows on the couch." Abby returned his gaze with wide eyes and shrugged. Luka chuckled.

"Ah huh...busted!" he nodded. Abby grinned and Luka leaned over to kiss her.

"Ready?" he asked. "Once we're on the freeway there's no turning back."

"Well...aside from the fact that I wish we were heading anywhere but Minnesota," she said. "I guess we're ready." Luka frowned playfully.

"You know I promised your mother we would bring Lauren to see her in the fall." Abby nodded resignedly.

"Besides, how can you not enjoy the thought of showing off such a beautiful baby?" he added as he leaned toward her again. "And having me all to yourself?"

Abby rolled her eyes and kissed him. She turned to wave to the doorman as Luka started the car and pulled it into the traffic on the street. She sighed and settled in her seat. This was probably the first real vacation she'd had in a good long while...like forever. Luka had been planning it since even before Lauren had been born. Leave it to him to make a journey out of a simple eight hour trip from Chicago to Cambridge, Minnesota, where her mother lived. They had a week. An entire week to loiter and visit and...play. He was right. How could she not be looking forward to it? Abby shrugged trying to shake the familiar forboding feeling that encroached on her happiness. She rolled her eyes as Luka switched on the radio and started to sing along...very badly.

"Rules of the road," she said brightly as she snapped off the radio. "Number 1...you can't sing unless I can sing." Luka frowned and then shrugged.

"Okay," he said. ""We'll get some ear plugs at the first truck stop." He grinned and laced the fingers of his free hand through hers. He kissed her hand and started humming as he drove. They soon left the city behind them.


	2. Rule Number 2

Luka smiled as he watched Abby through the rearview mirror. She had been sitting in the back next to Lauren's car seat since they'd stopped for lunch. She'd been reading and playing with her and he loved watching her face when she did that...almost as much as he loved watching her nurse their daughter. All the defenses were gone. All the worry lines were smoothed and replaced with gorgeous laugh lines and dimples. Abby glanced up and caught his eye in the mirror.

"Hey...eyes on the road up there, Bernie," she ordered. Luka straightened and nodded as he assumed his chauffeur role.

"Ah...here it is," he said as he guided the car from the highway to an exit. Abby looked out the window and read a sign.

"Wisconsin Dells?" she asked. "Are we stopping for the night already?"

"Yeah," Luka said. 'There's some stuff I want to do here." Abby shrugged.

"You're the guide," she said. "We're just along for the ride." Luka chuckled.

"It'll be fun...I promise." Abby watched out the window as he bypassed hotel after hotel and finally pulled into a Howard Johnson Hotel and Conference Center. He pulled the car near the lobby door and turned the key off.

"Do you want to wait here while I check on our reservation?" Abby unbuckled her seat belt and unclicked the latch that held the babyseat in Lauren's car seat.

"Go on ahead, " she said. "We'll be right behind you." Luka nodded and got out of the car. He stretched a bit and looked around before heading into the hotel lobby. Abby slipped out of the backseat and lifted Lauren's baby seat out. She smiled as an exiting guest held the door tot he lobby open for her.

"Thank you," she said and then turned around. Her eyes were drawn to a huge banner over the check in desk.

"Welcome, Scrabble Players...Tournament of Champions," she read silently. Luka came toward her from the reservation desk and held up a key card.

"Did you know about that?" she asked as she nodded toward the banner. He turned his head to read the banner and nodded.

'Yeah," he said. "That's why I picked this weekend and this hotel. I thought you might enjoy it."

"Yeah..." Abby nodded happily. "Maybe I can pick up a Croatian dictionary."

"What? And have me lose the only edge I have over you in that game? I don't think so." Luka laughed and kissed her. "I'm going to go get our bag and move the car. I'll be right back." Abby watched him go with a smile on his face. He was having a great time...and surprisingly, so was she.

They spent a wonderful afternoon exploring a Harvest Festival and the touristy shops of Wisconsin Dells. Luka even talked her into posing for a family portrait...in Victorian garb. Then he dragged her on a horse and carriage ride through Lost Canyon where they marveled at the beautiful fall colors around them. Being surrounded by trees and rocks and crisp clean air made the city streets of Chicago seem worlds away. Lauren was warm and content snuggled against either of them in her carrier.

Abby smiled as she stretched out on her stomach on the hotel bed with the framed portrait they'd had taken in her hands. Luka looked so serious - and so ruggedly handsome - sitting in the chair with the high collared shirt and black frock coat on. She stood slightly behind him with Lauren in her arms. They'd swept her hair up in a loose knot and she wore a lacy, high collared shirt waist and dark high waisted skirt. Lauren's little face was framed in a lace baby bonnet as she peered out from the crocheted blanket she was wrapped in. They looked so perfect together...the three of them...a family.

Abby looked up as the door opened and Luka came into the room from the hall. His wet hair was slicked back and he had a towel around his neck. He grinned and tossed the towel onto a chair before sitting down on the bed beside her. He took the picture from her hand and chuckled softly as he looked at it and then set the frame on the bedside table.

"How was the work out room?" she asked as she rested her chin on her folded arms. Luka shrugged.

"Pretty good. A couple laps in the pool felt good too," he said. "I'll stay here with Lauren if you want to go try it out." Abby grimaced and shook her head.

"I'll pass," she said. "Besides, I've already taken a long, hot bath." Luka glanced over at the hotel baby crib.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Like a rock," Abby laughed. "She's not used to so much fresh air." Lukagrinned and stood up. She watched him as he looked down at their daughter and smiled. He moved a small pillow out of the crib and then stretched out beside Abby on the bed. She raised herself up on one elbow and grinned.

"So what's on the agenda for...tonight?" she asked. Luka smirked and shrugged.

"I had to see if she was going to cooperate first." His eyes locked on her's and he put his hand to her waist. Abby smiled softly. She was so sensitive about the weight she'd put on that was coming off oh so slowly, but the truth be known, he loved the new curves and warmth. His warm fingers slipped under her soft cami and up her back. Abby squirmed and rolled over on his arm.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I am just so ticklish tonight." Luka chuckled.

"Ticklish? You're ticklish?" He chuckled and slipped both hands up to her rib cage. He slipped the cami over her head and off her arms. He tossed it away.

"Luka!" she cried softly and reached for the edge of his tee shirt. He grinned as she pulled it off and tossed it away from the bed.

"Rules of the road," he said with a lecherous grin. "Number 2...take advantage of every...single...entertaining...opportunity." He lowered himself slowly on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a long, lingering kiss.


	3. Rule Number 3

Luka glanced over at Abby who was absorbed in a new and improved Scrabble dictionary. He shook his head and grinned a little.

'You know..." he said. "I really do not need to have you reading any more of that. You beat me easily enough as it is." Abby looked up and smiled. She slipped the book in the pocket of her door and sat up straighter in her car seat.

"Actually I was preparing myself for Maggie," she said. "We had a tendency to go at Scrabble for hours." Luka frowned and looked at her. Abby winked and nodded.

"It was a manic thing." She chuckled as Luka shook his head and turned back to his driving. Abby drummed her fingers on the dashboard in front of her and then picked up one of the brochures that had been tossed there. She grinned as she looked at the pictures from the train museum they had just visited.

"This was interesting," she said as she looked through the brochure again.

"My father would have loved it," Luka said. "Did I tell you that he..."

"Was a conductor on a train while you were growing up?" she interrupted. "Yes. About 20 times in the last day or so."

"It is a very...prestigious...job for your father to have when you are a little boy," he grinned. "Kept him away from home a lot though."

"And so now he paints," she said. Luka nodded.

"And sculpts."

"Why don't you have anything that he's done?" she asked. Luka shrugged.

"I had a couple of pieces once. I just haven't asked him to replace them yet." Abby turned to watch him thoughtfully for a moment. She wondered if the art pieces he'd talked about were destroyed when his family was killed. She reached over to caress his forearm and Luka grinned when he glanced at her. He threaded his fingers through her's and sighed.

"I really need some music," he pleaded. Abby rolled her eyes and released his fingers to go through the CDs in the glove compartment. She glared at him and shook her head as she slipped one into the CD player. Luka tapped the steering wheel and bobbed his head as the opening strains of Celine Dion came from the speakers. He reached over and adjusted the volume and grinned at Abby. She shook her head and reached for her dictionary.

She called Maggie on her cell phone when they passed St. Paul. They chatted for a while as Maggie guided them off the highway to her apartment building. She was waiting outside when Luka pulled the car into a parking spot.

"Here we go," Abby murmured as she smiled and unbuckled her seat belt. "Are you sure you don't want to convince her to let us stay in a hotel?" Luka chuckled softly and opened his door.

"Rules of the road..." he said softly. "Number three...enjoy your destination." Abby rolled her eyes and shrugged as she opened her door.

"Right," she drawled softly and waved. "Hi, Mom!"


	4. Rule Number 4

Abby leaned back against the rail of the balcony and watched her mother through the glass sliding door of the apartment livingroom. Maggie was settled on the couch holding Lauren facing her and talking to her. Abby knew exactly the lookthat was on Lauren's face because Maggie was mirroring her. She smiled and pulled the sweater jacket she wore closer about her.

"She's a beautiful baby, Sis." Abby turned to Eric and smiled.

"What I can't figure out though, is how you came up with a white bread name like _Lauren_," he said as he flicked his cigarette butt to the parking lot below them. "I always figured you'd for a Zara...or an...Apple." Abby laughed and nudged up against him.

"Luka wanted it," she said. "His father's name is Laurentis. Besides, it fits her." Eric nodded and sighed as he looked up at the stars overhead.

"How are you doing?" she asked him. Eric shrugged.

"Fine. I take my meds...go to work...go home... go to bed." He looked at her and grinned. "Got a girl, though. She thinks the pills are for epilepsy or something. Might be easier if that were true." Abby studied his profile thoughtfully.

"Did you _tell _her that?"

"I haven't told her anything, Abby. We haven't known each other that long." He turned to her. "She wants to meet you though. She's coming by after work."

"That's great," Abby smiled.

"Things certainly look good between you and the Euro Doctor," Eric said. He raised his eyebrow. "Any chance that I might be giving you away in anything soon?" Abby grimaced and shook her head.

"Giving me away? I don't think so."

"So no traditional wedding service?" She shook her head.

"We're satisfied with the way things are for now. At least...I am." Eric shivered and jammed his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

"I don't know about you but I think we'd better go in soon."

"Luka thought I was crazy for packing so many warm clothes," she said as he wrapped an arm across her shoulders and led her to the door wall. "It's hard to forget what fall is like in Minnesota!"

Maggie looked up as the two of them stepped inside and Eric shut the glass sliding door. She smiled and shifted Lauren in her arms.

"We're just having the best time," she said as she hugged the baby. "She is so good natured and sweet." Eric squatted down and smiled at Lauren. Luka came down the hall from Maggie's bedroom with a diaper and box of wipes in his hands.

"You were outside a while," he said. "You okay?" Abbie smiled and nodded.

"Eric and I were just talking. His girlfriend is coming by after work." There was a knock on the door. "That's probably her right now." Abby stepped toward the door and opened it.

"Hi..." her voice trailed off and her smile faded as her eyes met those of the man on the other side of the door. He was older than when she'd last seen him. He still had the lanky, slim build of her brother and the same thick, curling hair. His lips curled into a soft, hesitant smile.

"Hello, Abby," he said softly. Eric stood up, his eyes glued to his sister's face.

"David..." Maggie said softly as she turned on the couch. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Mags," he said. "I couldn't wait." Maggie looked at Abby, who was frozen with her hand on the door knob watching him. Maggie smiled and shifted Lauren again.

"Come here and look at this, David,' she said happily. He glanced at Abby and then stepped past her into the apartment livingroom. Abby closed the door and stepped back. Luka frowned in confusion. The man looked up at him.

"Oh...uh...Luka," she started. "This is my father, David Wyczenski." Luka's frown deepened but he tucked the box of wipes under his arm and offered his hand.

"Luka Kovac," he said politely. David nodded and shook hands with Luka. He turned back to Maggie and the baby. Eric shook his head in disgust. Lauren took that opportunity to arch her back and let out a wail. Abby sidled past her father and took the baby carefully from Maggie.

"I think she needs to be changed and fed," she said flatly. "Excuse me." Abby pressed Lauren to her shoulder and turned and looked at Luka. Her face was ashen and her brown eyes dark in her face. He nodded slightly as she headed down the short hallway to Maggie's bedroom. She shut the door behind her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell her," Eric said. He shook his head as he looked from one parent to the other. He looked up at Luka and sighed.

It was a while later when Luka opened the door to the bedroom Maggie had given them to share. Abby was stretched out on the double bed with Lauren next to her. The little girl had been changed into a warm sleeper and was sound asleep...obviously dry and well fed. Abby looked up at him and dragged her finger gently through Lauren's silky straight hair. Luka smiled wanly.

"He's gone," he said. Abby nodded. She placed her hand protectively on Lauren's little rump and closed her eyes. Luka slipped his shoes off and lay on top of the comforter on the other side of the baby. He watched Abby's face worriedly. She opened her eyes and saw his face across the pillow.

"He looks older...but the same," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was seventeen." Luka watched her face and let her talk. He slipped his hand over her's and caressed the skin there.

"He left when I was seven, but you knew that, " she said. " I went to see him once when I was ten. Took the bus all by myself and Maggie punished me for that. Then...when I was graduating from high school I went to see him again. Mainly it was to find out if he could help me with college."

"And did he?" Luka asked. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Not hardly," she said abruptly. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Why is he here?" she asked. Luka's fingers tightened around hers.

"Apparently, he and your mother are seeing one another again," he said. "She didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh...this is just great," she sighed angrily. "We're trapped in a nightmare." Luka's hand crept to her shoulder.

"Abby," he said softly as he massaged it gently. "Rules of the road...rule number four..."

"Expect the unexpected?" she finished for him. Luka smiled softly and, mindful of the sleeping baby between them, he leaned over and kissed Abby.


	5. Rule Number 5

"Ah...here's a few points for me," Abby said as she added the letter 'b' to Maggie's word 'itch'. "Double word." Becca looked up in dismay.

"I don't think that one is in the dictionary," she said.

"Of course it is," Abby said absently as she picked a new letter from the extra tiles next to the Scrabble board. "It means a female dog." She looked up at Maggie pointedly. Becca's eyes flew from Abby to Maggie and she frowned.

"Let it go, Abby," Maggie said quietly as she studied her own rack of letter tiles. "This is not the time nor the place." She added the letters 'rat' to Abby's 'b'. Abby snorted softly and switched some of her tiles around. Becca, almost fearfully, slid some letters onto the board and added her points to the tally sheet they were passing around.

"Oh wow..." Abby sighed. "I just can't seem to stop gaining points in this round." She added letters to spell the word 'sneak' on the board. Maggie shook her head and frowned. She used Abby's 'n' to spell the word 'snip' and cocked an eyebrow at her daughter. Becca quickly added 'p-e-t' to make 'snippet'.

"Double word!" Abby nodded approvingly. Becca smiled and picked up her new letters. None of them looked up as Luka and Eric entered with the bags from the Chinese take out place they'd gone to. Eric closed the door behind them. He slipped a hand to the crook of his girl friend's neck and kissed the top of her dark head. His eyes flew across the words on the board.

"Uh oh...I think I'd better get you out of here," he said. Becca cast her blue eyes upward at him and smiled.

"Actually, it's been kind of fun," she said.

"For now," he said softly. "But something is about to blow." Abby shook her head and traded a couple of tiles without looking up.

"Come on, Eric," she said. "It's just a game."

"Abby and I can handle this," Maggie mused without looking up from her letters. "We've done it before. She has some issues with me to deal with."

"See what I mean?" Becca smiled. Eric shook his head.

"You have _no_ idea what you are sitting in the middle of." Becca shrugged her shoulders and studied her tiles again.

"Dinner's ready," Luka said brightly from the kitchen. "Come on. Chinese doesn't stay warm for very long."

"I have a microwave," Maggie said as she lined her tiles up and frowned at them.She played around and added 'ough' following the 't' in Becca's word.

"Not hungry just yet," Abby said as shook her head and waved her hand at him. "Damn! I was going to use that letter." Luka rolled his eyes and sighed. Becca looked up at Eric and shook her head slightly.

"Go ahead and eat," she said softly.

"Abby...you were starving when we left a little while ago," Luka pleaded. She frowned and waved again without lifting her eyes from the board. Eric sighed and went into the kitchen. He nudged Luka and held up a heavy glass and filled it halfway with juice. He carried it to the table.

"Here, Bec," he said. "Something to drink." Eric _accidently_ hit the board with the glass as he set it down. The Scabble board slid off the table and hit the floor with the letter tiles flying. Maggie looked up at him and frowned.

"Oops..." he said. Becca looked at him and laughed softly.

"Eric!" Abby snapped. "You'd think you would have outgrown that particular trick."

"Ah...it's just a game right?" he said. Luka snickered from the kitchen as he watched Abby reach down and start gathering up the board and the tiles from the floor. She looked up as she heard Lauren cry from the bedroom.

"Fine..." she said to Eric as she stood up. 'You can pick it all up. I'm being paged."

"Can I come to?" Becca asked. Abby hesitated a moment and then nodded. Becca stood up and followed her into the bedroom. She sat on the bed as Abby lifted Lauren from the travel playpen they were using for a crib. Abby laid the baby on the bed and pulled off the soft pants Lauren was wearing and checked her diaper. Becca smiled and handed Abby a new diaper and the wipes. She watched as Abby played with her daughter and changed her diaper. Lauren cooed and kicked. Abby looked up and met Becca's gaze. She smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" Becca asked. Abby frowned a bit and sat down on the bed. She held up a toy for Lauren to reach for.

"Sure," she said as she smiled at her daughter. Becca took a deep breath.

"Look," she said. " I love Eric and I really want this thing between us to work." Abby straightened and her smile faded a bit as she glanced at her.

"You need to talk to Eric," she said. "I mean there are some things that..."

"I know why he takes medication," Becca interrupted. Abby's eyes widened slightly.

"I am an internet whore. I looked them up online." She sighed heavily. "But, I have been waiting for Eric to tell me." Abby was silent as she studied the young woman in front of her. Her heart nearly broke with the anguish she could read in her words and her face.

"Maggie is ...well, Maggie. Eric depends on her for something right now but he listens to you. More than you know. I feel like if I'm going to do this with him, I am going to need _you_ to talk to...to help me figure things out. Can I?" Abby searched her face for a long moment and then reached over to squeeze her hand reassuringly. Becca's eyes closed for a moment and she smiled. Her long lashes glittered with tears.

"Thank you," she said softly. She gestured toward Lauren and Abby nodded. Becca picked her up and pressed a kiss to her baby cheek. She stood up and chattered away to Lauren as she carried her out to the table where Maggie, Eric and Luka were eating their dinner. Becca handed Lauren to Eric. Abby watched her brother snuggle her into the crook of his arm and grin as he looked up at Becca. She kissed him and smiled. Luka lifted a fork full of vegetables in Abby's direction and she took a bite. She leaned against his back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she chewed and swallowed.

"Rules of the road..." she whispered in his ear. "Number five is...make new friends." Luka nodded and grinned.


	6. Rule Number 6

Luka rolled his eyes and tugged on Abby's hand as they strolled through the shopping mall.

"Will you at least _try_ to enjoy yourself?" he said as he linked his arm through her's. "You were the one that didn't want to go to the movie."

"It's making me crazy knowing that he is at the apartment with her." Luka sighed.

"He wasn't there when we left and he'll be gone before we get back. I think he gets it that you don't want to see him." Abby sighed and her hand tightened on his arm.

"Do you think I am wrong in that?" Luka shrugged and patted her hand. He gestured toward Eric and Becca just ahead of them. They were holding hands and laughing.

"Think they're pretty serious?" Abby shrugged.

"I know she'd like to be. But, I don't know what Eric is thinking these days." Luka looked into the window of a computer electronics store and stopped.

"No...no...no...we'll never get out of there!" Abby dragged him past the door with a laugh. Luka frowned playfully as they caught up with Eric and Becca. Abby eyed the open doorway of the Gymboree shop and it's way too enticing displays of colorful baby wear. Luka shook his head.

"I think we need to split up for a little while," Eric suggested as Becca's eyes followed Abby's and she smiled. He nudged Luka.

"What do you say we do a little guy shopping and meet in an hour for dinner and a little game of pool?" Luka glanced at Abby and grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Abby smiled and waved her fingers as she and Becca wandered away into the baby wear shop.

They were already at a table when Luka and Eric found their way to the bar. They were both carrying a black bag from the Victoria's Secret shop.

"What did you buy?" Abby asked. Luka grinned.

"A souvenir," he said.

"For who?"

"Uh...for me?"

"From Victoria's Secret?" Luka nodded.

"Let me see..." Abby reached for the bag. Luka pulled it away and tucked it behind him in the chair.

"Not here," he shook his head. He leered at her. Abby glanced at Becca and they both giggled.

"You went shopping at Victoria's Secret for...you?" Luka and Eric nodded.

"Yeah...I would have to say that it was for us," Eric said as he looked at him. " I mean eventually..." Luka nodded and grinned at Abby.

"Oh geez," she said as she buried her face in her hands. "You bought something like that while you were shopping with my... brother?" Luka snickered.

"What do you mean, Sis? I helped him pick it out," Eric grinned and cast a glance at Becca. "Got one of my own too." Her face flooded with color as she looked away from him shaking her head. Luka reached for the menu and surveyed the dinner choices with interest.

"So...what sounds good here?" he asked.

It was after midnight when Eric and Becca dropped them off. Eric walked Abby to the apartment complex entrance.

"I think she's a keeper," Abby said as she tipped her head back to the car where Luka was laughing and saying good-by to Becca. Eric grinned and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Abby held on tight and blinked.

"Bring her to Chicago, Eric," she said. "Soon?"

"We've already talked about it," he said softly and pressed a kissed to the top of her head. He pulled away and held up his hand as he headed back to the car. Luka stopped and they shook hands.

"Have a safe trip back," Eric said. "Enjoy your...uh...souvenir?" Luka laughed and waved as Eric slipped back into the car. Luka rested his arm across Abby's shoulders and they watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot and was gone.

Maggie was curled up on the couch with a book when they opened the door of the apartment. She looked up and smiled.

"Have a good time?" she asked. Abby nodded and Luka grinned.

"I'll, uh, put these things in our bags," he said as he lifted their packages and headed toward the hallway. Abby took her jacket off and laid it over the back of a chair. She looked up and her eyes met Maggie's. She smiled slightly.

"How was Lauren?" she asked.

"Wonderful," Maggie smiled. "She played, took a bottle from me and went right to sleep."

"That's good," Abby nodded. Maggie took a deep breath.

'You know, you haven't asked me anything about your father." Abby looked at her and shrugged.

"I never intended to."

"I wish you would just talk to him, Abby," Maggie said quietly. "He wants to talk to you."

"Well, it's a little late to have him back in my life again."

"He's not back in your life, Abby. He's in mine."

"Which I think is absolutely nuts!" Maggie just smiled and Abby rolled her eyes.

"Have you like...forgotten...all the years of being alone? Struggling because he ran out on us?"

"I haven't forgotten," Maggie said quietly, "but maybe I have... forgiven." Abby snorted in disgust.

"He was afraid of the disease, Abby."

"Well, so was I! And I was only seven years old, Mom. He left me to face it all alone...with you ...and with Eric." She stood up and moved to stand in front of the door wall and looked outside at the night. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"I have a hard time forgetting - or forgiving - that. Please don't push it." Maggie studied Abby's slim back for a moment and then sighed.

"Well, I appreciate you letting me babysit so we could spend some time with Lauren," she said. Maggie stood up and crossed the room. She wrapped her arms around Abby and hugged her.

"This has been a good visit, sweetheart," she said. "Thank you for coming." Abby hesitated and then turned around in her mother's arms and hugged her as well. Maggie pulled back and studied her face for a moment.

"You are a wonderful daughter, Abby," she said. "I am so happy to see you getting all of the things you deserve...and that you're happy." Maggie kissed her on the cheek and then patted her shoulders before pulling away.

"I am going to bed," she said with a smile. "I'll talk to you in the morning." Abby nodded and hugged herself again as she looked around the apartment livingroom.

Why was it so difficult for her to forgive? Eric seemed to be able to do it. He'd never really spoken about David but he seemed to have accepted his presence. Maggie certainly did. Was it being bi-polar...or their meds...or what? How could they forget all those horrible years?

She had adored her father at one time in her life...just as a little girl should. But now, all she could remember was the look on his face when she had told him that she wanted to be a doctor...that she needed his help with college. He had laughed at that. Laughed right in her face. He'd wondered how she could do that if she was crazy like her mother. Abby had closed an emotional door that day that made all of her relationships with men so difficult. Richard had been the first to pry it open only to have it slam shut again. Then Luka...John...Jake...and now Luka again. She'd finally begun to feel safe with Luka. Luka had known that she had it in her to be a doctor. He had known that she'd make a good mother when even she didn't believe it. He'd had faith in her. Rock solid faith.

"Ready for bed?" he asked and shook her from her thoughts. Abby turned around and smiled. He practically filled the small hallway door as he leaned against the wall.

"Do I get to see what you bought tonight?" she asked. He contemplated for a moment and then shook his head.

"I'd think I'd rather wait until your...uh... mother isn't in the next room." Abby giggled softly and moved toward him. Luka grinned and held out his arms. She moved into the circle and sighed as he hugged her.

"So...rules of the road..." she said quietly. "Rule number...?"

"Six," he said as he bent his head to kiss her, "...look forward to going home again?" Abby smiled as she looked up at him.

"Oh...yeah," she sighed happily.


	7. Rule Number 7

Abby had been quiet since they'd left her mother. Thoughtful. They'd driven Maggie to work and stayed for a few minutes so she could show the baby off to her co-workers. Then they were back on the road for home. Luka made the decision then to keep going to Iowa City. He felt like they really needed to wind down this trip with a visit with friends.

The house was set in a small, neat subdivision and surrounded by green grass and trees. A wide covered porch stretched across the front of the house and a huge pumpkin graced the front steps. Susan was waiting for them on her front porch when Luka pulled the car into their driveway. It hadn't been an easy drive. Lauren was fussy and irritable and they'd had to make a few more stops than they'd planned. They were both a little frazzled. Susan had kissed Luka's cheek and handed him a bottle of beer. She took Lauren from Abby.

"She's all mine now," she smiled and kissed the crying baby's cheek. "Wanna go for a walk?" Abby nodded and pulled the folding stroller from the back seat. Susan settled Lauren into the stroller and pulled the straps snug. She looked up at Luka as Abby stretched a bit and arched her back.

"Chuck will be home any minute," she said. "I sent him to the grocery store and he's picking Susie up on the way." Luka nodded and leaned back against the car as he took a long drink of the cold beer. He grinned and tipped the bottle toward them as they headed down the sidewalk.

It took a little bit of a jaunt but Lauren finally stopped crying.

"So...talk to me," Susan said. Abby sighed deeply and looked at her.

"Maggie is seeing my father again," she said. Susan looked at her increduously.

"Wow," she said. Abby nodded.

"How long has it been?"

"He left us when I was seven," Abby replied, Susan stopped in her tracks.

"Wow," she said. They started walking again when Lauren fussed.

"Well, the good thing is that you are in Chicago and don't have to deal with it too much,' Susan said. "Is it like...serious?" Abby shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't really want to talk to her about it. And Eric has a girlfriend."

"Everyone is on their meds and life is...good?" Abby shrugged and nodded. She looked down the sidewalk.

"Woo...high school flashback," she said with a laugh. Susan followed her gaze and grinned as she saw her three year old son, Cosmo, and her niece, Susie, running down the walk toward them. Susie's school blazer was slung over her shoulder and the yellow blouse hung below the navy sweater where it had been pulled out of her pleated skirt band. Her wildly curling strawberry blonde hair had slipped from it's loose pony tail holder and flew around her face. She had a smile as wide as Susan's.

'Yeah...cute uniform, isn't it?" Susan said. Abby grimaced at her.

"Words from one who has never had to _wear_ one," she groaned.

They were sitting on the front porch after dinner enjoying the unseasonably warm October evening. Chuck was tucking Cosmo into their bed upstairs. Susan and Abby were comfortable in the white rockers set to one side on the porch. Susan snuggled a sleeping Lauren in her lap and sighed happily. Luka was stretched out on the top step and he wore a bemused smile as Susie, sitting next to him, talked about an essay she had to write for school.

"How old are you again?" Luka asked with a grin.

"Twelve," Susie said. "It's for my international studies class."

"Did you know anyone who actually fought in the war?" she asked him.

"_I_ did," Luka chuckled. "'Then my brother took my place so I could finish my residency at the hospital."

"Did you...you know...like...kill someone?" she asked.

"Susie..." Susan warned quietly. Luka held up his hand and smiled at her.

"It's okay," he said. "They won't learn if they don't ask." Luka turned back to Susie and smiled softly again.

"I don't know," he said. "Probably."

"I don't really understand war," Susie sighed. "Why can't people just solve problems by talking?"

"The thing is, " Luka said. "Governments have ideas and thenexpect other people to enforce them. Some people carry a passion for those ideas and want things to change but sometimes, most times, the people who are fighting don't really understand what they are fighting about. Sometimes the ones with the guns just want food to feed their families...or shoot because someone will kill _them_ if they don't." Susie listened raptly as Luka told her about the fighting in Vucovar and the death of his wife and children...how he'd left them behind to go purchase some food thinking they would be safer in the apartment. His voice was quiet and steady as he told her about people he had treated in the Congo and Bosnia...victims of genocide...families without homes...children without parents. Susan tipped her head and glanced over at Abby. She wore a slight frown on her face and was watching Luka intently. She'd never really heard him talk like this. Not all at once. Susan reached over and squeezed her hand. Abby blinked away the glittering tears from her eyes and smiled a little at Susan. Reluctantly, Susan lifted a sleeping Lauren from her lap and handed her to her mother. Abby smiled and cuddled the baby on her shoulder. She closed her eyes. Leave it to Susan to know what she needed.

Later, Luka shook his head as he looked over the books that were stacked on Susie's book shelf.

"I wasn't reading books like this when I was twelve," he said softly. He whistled as he thumbed through her calculus textbook. Abbysmiled at him as she pulled the comforter back on Susie's double bed and sat down.

"And what _were_ you doing when you were twelve?" Luka looked at her and smiled.

"Playing football every chance I could get...uh...er... soccer to you." He looked back as there was a soft rap on the door. It opened a crack and a Scrabble Board game box slid through. Luka groaned and laughed.

"Go on..." he sighed. "I guess you can sleep in the car tomorrow." The door opened wider and Susan stuck her head in. She smiled as Abby jumped off the bed and kissed Luka .

"Rules of the Road..." she chuckled happily. "Number...what? Seven? _Never_ turn down a good game." Luka nodded and shook his head as she headed out the bedroom door with Susan.


	8. Rule Number 8

They were still at it when Luka came into the kitchen with Lauren for an early morning feeding. Susan, Abby and Susie were huddled around the kitchen table with the Scrabble game. Abby looked up with bleary eyes.

"'I was wondering when she would be awake," she said with a smile. Luka handed the baby to her.

"Have you been at this all night?" he asked in surprise.

"It's her fault, " Susan and Abby said at the same time as they pointed at Susie. She grinned and shook her head.

"They are such sorry losers." Susan swatted Susie on the back of the head with a soft cover dictionary. "Ow!"

"Well, I know that she is," Luka tipped his head toward Abby who was jostling and smiling at her daughter. "You must have had quite a time of it with two of them." Abby looked up at him and scowled.

"Okay...that's enough," Susan said. "Let's put the game away and have some breakfast."

"Hey..." Susie cried. "You're only saying that because you've got more points right now. I've got a word to use."

"Aw, save it, Einstein," Susan said as she picked the board up and slid the letter tiles into the game box. "Get the griddle for me from the pantry shelf. The coffee is fresh, by the way." Susie shook her head and grinned as she stood up and headed for the pantry. Luka poured himself a cup of coffee from the coffee maker on the counter.

"We will be right back," Abby said as she stood up and headed for the livingroom with Lauren. Susan finished putting the game away and smiled.

"She is so happy, Luka," she said as he sat at the table with her. "That's good to see." He smiled and took a drink from the coffee cup.

"How about you? Still liking the chief's job?"

"I could do without all the paperwork and bureaucratic crap," he said with a shrug. Susan laughed. Susie came back in with the electric griddle in her hands.

"Can I make the pancakes?" she asked. Susan exchanged glances with Luka.

"Sure," Luka said. Susie grinned and busied herself with the box of pancake mix and bowls.

"How are you getting along with Kerry?" Susan asked as she stood up and took some sausage from the refrigerator. "And what have you heard from Carter?"

Abby sat in a comfortable chair in the livingroom nursing Lauren and listening to the conversation from the kitchen. She glanced out the window and smiled at the sight of the rising sun. Her head was ringing from the lack of sleep but it had been fun. She looked up as Cosmo came slipping down the stairs on his bottom. He bounced over to her chair and grinned.

"What 'cha doing?" he asked as he pressed himself against her knees to see the baby.

"Giving Lauren some breakfast," Abby said. She tried to contain her smile as he carefully studied the nursing baby. He shook his sandy blonde hair and spun around in his Thomas the Tank Engine pajamas.

"I like Frooty Loops for breakfast," he announced firmly. Abby chuckled.

"I'm sure she will too when she is as big as you." Cosmo stopped spinning and looked at her. He came closer and watched Lauren for a minute longer and then headed into the kitchen. Abby sighed and rubbed a finger on her daughter's soft cheek. Lauren pulled away from her breast and smiled up at her. Abby grinned. She buttoned her sweater again and kissed Lauren's cheek. She looked up as Chuck came down the steps. He was toweling his hair dry and grinned at her.

"I heard you last night," he said. "Did the three of you get any sleep at all?" Abby shook her head. He sighed.

"Then I guess I get to do daddy duty all day while they do it today, eh?" He draped the towel on the stair bannister.

"Can I have her for a while?" he asked. Abby lifted Lauren up to him and Chuck held her out to check her over.

"Oh man...you have got your work cut out for you," he said with a smile. "I am going to have to lend Luka the shot gun I'm gonna get when Susie starts dating, eh?" Chuck buried his nose in Lauren's neck and kissed her.

"Something smells good. Let's go have some breakfast." Abby nodded as he headed into the kitchen with Lauren. She sat still for a moment and listened to them all. This is the life she had wanted when she was growing up. It was nice having it now.

"Rules of the Road," she said softly to herself. "Rule number 8...never give up on the good things." Luka stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey, don't start napping yet," he warned. "Breakfast is on the table!" Abby smiled and stood up. He held out his hand and waited for her to come close. Luka smiled and kissed her before drawing her to the table.


	9. Rule Number 9

Abby woke with a start as the can veered sharply and threw her against the door. Luka struggled to keep the car on the road. He braked slowly and drew the car to a stop on the side of the highway.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Abby nodded and swallowed hard.

"Pretty crappy way to let me know you want company while you're driving," she said. Luka rolled his eyes.

"Celine and I were doing just fine together," he said.

"Oh, so it wasn't a nightmare?" she said with a sly grin. "You really were listening to that CD again?"

"Ha, ha," he pouted as he reached over and tweaked her nose. She chuckled and unbuckled her seat belt to lean over in back to check on Lauren. Luka waited for traffic and then got out of the car to check the tires. Abby opened her door and got out. She opened the back passenger door and Lauren turned to look at her and smiled.

"Ugh...I know **that** smile," she said as she leaned in to kiss Lauren.

"We picked up a nail somewhere," Luka said as he came around to the open door. "I've got to change the tire."

"I'll make a deal with you," Abby suggested. "I'll change the tire if you change her." Luka grinned and leaned in to kiss his daughter. His nose wrinkled as he stood up again.

"Nah..." he said as he stepped toward the back of the car and popped the back door to unlock it.

"Coward..." Luka snickered as she pulled out the diaper bag in feigned disappointment. He brought out the jack and the tire and set about changing the tire while Abby changed Lauren and played with her while they waited. Luka changed the tire and put the flat in the back.

"Almost home," he said as Abby buckled herself back into her seat. He pulled the car back into traffic.

"This has been a great trip, Luka," Abby said. He looked at her and smiled.

"No regrets?" She thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"I feel like we've been gone forever because we've done so much."

"Next time we'll go camping," he said. Abby laughed.

"You're kidding, right? Camping...with a baby?"

"Why not?" She looked at him in surprise and then smiled slyly.

"Can I share your sleeping bag?" Luka laughed and shook his head. Abby grinned and snuggled back into the corner of her seat and drifted back to sleep.

It was dusk in Chicago by the time Luka pulled the car in front of their building. It was good to be home. Luka unloaded the car and moved it to their parking garage. She busied herself unpacking and putting Lauren's things away. She went through their mail while Luka gave Lauren a bath and got her ready for bed. He made sandwiches while she nursed Lauren and put her in her crib. There was a nice harmony about being home again. Maybe that was the best thing about taking a vacation...coming home. Abby took a quick shower and was climbing into bed when Luka appeared at their bedroom door. He was holding the Victoria's Secret bag in his hand.

"Rules of the Road," he said with a grin. "Number 9...enjoy the souvenirs?" He tossed the bag to her on the bed and Abby cautiously opened it up. She looked inside and then closed it again quickly.

"Oh...I am SO going to kill my brother..." she said as she blushed. Luka laughed and dropped onto the bed next to her.

"Welcome home, my love," he said as she stretched out next to him on the bed. "Welcome home."


End file.
